Simulators in the field of the medicine are not well known today. Several years ago simulators which could be described as static were disclosed, in which only the patient, or an area thereof, is represented by means of a mannequin.
The simulation system object of the present invention provides a considerable number of advantages, since on one hand it physically reproduces the surgical instrument (arthroscopic camera and arthroscopic instrument), it reproduces the surface anatomy of the area in question (shoulder, knee, etc.) by means of a 1:1 scale plastic structure of real anatomical models and based on specifically designed virtual reality techniques, it provides normal and pathological anatomical images similar to those provided by real models.
The specifically developed simulation system combines the use of the simulated surgical instrument acting inside the plastic structure, generating virtual anatomical images, providing a feel for handling the instrument, simulating surgical arthroscopy.
This system has a series of arthroscopic exercises of increasing complexity, based on the learning protocols used in arthroscopic courses which allow assessing both the correct performance of the exercise, and the progression and improvement in arthroscopic training, allowing the repetition of said exercises and self-evaluation. The present invention replaces, in a very reliable and optimal manner in terms of availability and costs, practicing with cadavers as a learning element.
The proposed arthroscopic surgery trainer is a set of devices formed by a) a central unit, usually a computer, the function of which consists of controlling and managing all the devices in charge of representing images and touch, as well as collecting the data of the functions performed by the user, simulating a real operation; b) a display or monitor, where the images that the doctor sees are displayed, c) a working platform simulating the operating room containing: the human anatomy to be simulated (this anatomy being interchangeable, according to the simulation exercises to be practiced); and d) the haptic devices in charge of reproducing the feel of the instrument used in the simulated procedure.